Prisoner
by tainteddaughter
Summary: Violet has been kidnapped by a group of three overpowering, bloodthirsty teenagers. One being Tate Langdon- who, with one glance at her, realizes that he must help her escape.
1. Prologue

New Violate story I am starting to write!

Of course, similar to all my other stories- this one will be very dark, so there is a warning for younger readers. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review!

_Plot: Violet is 16, alive, and living in Los Angeles. She has been invited to have one of the best nights of her life- a huge, raging concert performing at one of the biggest venues in town. However, soon she wakes up, being held captive by three overpowering teenagers- though one wishes to help her escape._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>:

"Violet," he whispered. I listened to his words as if they were the only thing that mattered anymore. Being stuck in this room had given me a love for such little, meaningless things. However, I was almost positive that he was going to begin telling me, in descriptive detail, how they planned to be successfully murder me. There was an endless list of ideas. Would Michael drown me in the strange looking tub? Would Beau tie a noose around my neck, and hang me from the ceiling? I cringed at the possibilities.

"Please. Please just let me go-" I had finally resulted to begging. My strength was fading from little to nothing. All I could concentrate on was the hunger in my stomach, and the tears raging a war behind my eyelids.

"I'm trying," he said, sighing slowly, "I thought that this was what I wanted, but it's not. You shouldn't be here."

I felt like I was frozen in place. Looking up on him, it was clear that this was not just a game to mess with my fragile state. He appeared to be telling the truth.

"Then just let me go. Get me out of here," I spoke. My voice cracked.

"It's not that easy. Michael will kill both of us. He's really crazy, Vi, he's bloodthirsty," the boy continued. I was watching him like a hawk. His curly blonde hair kept getting into his eyes, and the blood underneath his lip had dried up.

"Don't call me Vi," I demanded. An irrational thing to comment on, but the words just flowed from my mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because you're part of the reason I'm here, and you're talking to me like we're friends. I don't even know your name."

His face took on a very serious look. Those dark eyes became narrow, and his features turned stern. I could tell that something tense was going through him.

"My name is Tate. Tate Langdon. Michael is my brother."


	2. Chapter One

_Six Hours Before_

* * *

><p>The music was so loud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts.<p>

I tried to concentrate on something- anything- but no facts seemed to really register in my head. I was here, in the middle of this...w_hat exactly was this_? Leah had told me that it was just a concert. Everybody at school had been talking about it. The great band, and great crowd. Normally, I wouldn't be the type of person to set myself up for these sorts of situations, but I wanted to step out of my comfort zone. I did not want anybody to think I was a coward.

My eyes scanned around the towering room. In the front was a large stage, and on it performed a boy and a girl. Fake fog poured out all around were screaming lyrics into the microphone. Louder and more confusing than the songs of my favorite bands. I didn't even know the names of them. I would ask Leah, but she was nowhere in sight. She had been lost in the crowd about half an hour ago. Now, all I had to look at was this "singing" duo, and the thousands of other sweaty people around me. They were all jumping like some sort of fucking dance party. Glow in the dark colors lined the room, along with people screaming and laughing together. Several boys had already attempted to put their hands on me, but each time I quickly maneuvered through the crowd in a different direction.

My body had started to sweat more than usual. The heat of the people around me was causing some sort of unfamiliar dizziness. There was a heaviness in my head, that was slowly beginning to way me down. I tried to ignore it and focus on something else. My eyes stared intently at the performance on the stage, but it was not enough to distract me from the terrible heat. Colors were staining my vision...and not the ones from the glow paint. The heaviness felt like a million tons, but I had never experienced anything like this before. Sinking slowly, there was nothing that I could do to stop my knees from falling to the floor. People around me were pointing, some calling for help, but my vision had already blacked out.

* * *

><p>"No, no, she's my sister. We'll take her to the hospital," an unknown voice said. I could not find the strength in me to open my eyes, or squirm, even though I knew that I needed to. I did not have a brother.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is fucking crazy, Michael! She's innocent! We agreed on hurting<em> Leah<em>!" somebody said. This time, I could open my eyes, but there was nothing to see. Only darkness. My body began to shake and move around. I recognized the feeling of being in a car, on a bumpy road.

"Shut up. This one seems more innocent, anyways. She'll be plenty of fun."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, we're going to get caught."<p>

"We're not going to get caught."

"We are! What if Beau does something stupid and calls the police? You know he's not right, Michael. And we left Addie at home with mom. Don't you know that she's going to get hurt? God, we can't just disappear!"

"Shut the fuck up. Now. _Focus_. You know you want this."

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

When I finally regained myself, the first thing I noticed was the blood rushing to my head. There was pain in virtually every part of my body. A bitter taste was on my tongue, and it did not disappear with my spit. The room that I was in was so dark that it was hard to immediately make out anything. But with a bit of focus, I could clearly see that it was very small. There was a door on one side of the room- locked- but no windows. The floor was a freezing cold concrete, and I could already feel goosebumps going through my arms.

I wanted to throw up. The pizza from earlier had creeped its way into my stomach, but God knew how long I'd be stuck in this room- and I didn't want to be laying in my own vomit. I also knew that there was no point in screaming, or those damn "_please, let me go_," speeches. Because by the memories that I could remember- the two, or three boys who have me here, all seemed ruthless.

The shivers spread like fire throughout my body. I could already feel myself becoming claustrophobic. I had never, ever been a religious person- but I found my thoughts wandering to somebody, anybody, even if it was a figure like God.

Suddenly, light pooled into the room. I shaded my eyes with my left hand, which happened to be covered in brown dirt. Silhouettes of people slowly began to reveal their exact details. Three teenage boys stood towering above me. One, the smallest, had large, bulging eyes, brown hair, and a strange smirk on his face. Next to him was the tallest. His hair was bright blonde, sticking up as if it had once been some sort of mohawk. Judging by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he must be Michael. The one who was demanding things in the car.

And on his right was a boy with blonde hair, this time the locks were curling wildly. His eyes were practically black, but even without the color, he seemed to be the only one looking at me with some sort of real emotions.

"You must be..." Michael spoke. His voice was deep and demanding.

"N-" I started to say, but my throat was so dry that the sound came out hoarse. I let out a few coughs, "None of your fucking business," I finished my sentence. Michael laughed wildly, and the brown haired boy only grinned.

"You do realize how weak you sound. There's no point in fighting us, and you know that. You're a tiny girl and you're outnumbered."

"You're going to kill me either way, so I figured I could say whatever the Hell I want," I reply. My answer sounded stronger this time.

"Oh," Michael muttered, his voice becoming enchanting, "We don't plan to kill you. I mean- at least not for a couple of months... No, we like to take our time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this story isn't too creepy for you. I promise, it is a love story! There will be tons and tons of Violate stuff going on.<strong>_

_**Don't forget to Review/favorite :)**_


End file.
